


Seeing is Believing

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Character Study, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-13
Updated: 2007-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: What Jack does...and what Jack doesn't.





	Seeing is Believing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Jack is not in love with Daniel.

He does not think that Daniel is beautiful and amazing. He does not wonder if Daniel’s hair ever smells like the sandalwood shampoo he will share with him sometimes when they are in the showers. And when they are in the showers, Jack does not watch Daniel lather his hair, or tilt his head back to let the hot water pound the tenseness out of his muscles. Jack does not watch the water fall on Daniel’s skin, and he does not see how the water on Daniel’s eyelashes make them look soft and smoky. He does not watch how Daniel’s muscles move under his skin, and he does not see how Daniel’s hair looks like rough ebony when wet.

When they are in a briefing, he does not watch Daniel’s fingers dance through the air as he passionately pushes his point, attempting to win Jack over on things that he already has. He does not see the fervent glow in his sapphire blue eyes, and he does not see the soft glow in his skin.

Jack does not wonder what Daniel’s mouth tastes like, or what it would be like to hold him.

He does not wonder about any of these things.

Except when he does.


End file.
